brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Aquaman
DC Comics DC Extended Universe |Variations= New 52, Justice League |Accessories= Trident |Years = 2013-2020 |Appearances = 71237 DC Aquaman Fun Pack 76000 Arctic Batman vs. Mr. Freeze: Aquaman on Ice 76027 Black Manta Deep Sea Strike 76085 Battle of Atlantis 75996 Aquaman and Storm 76095 Black Manta Strike 76116 Batman Batsub and the Underwater Clash 71026 DC Comics Series }} Aquaman, or Arthur Curry, is a DC Comics Super Heroes minifigure who first appeared in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes. He was physically released in 2013, and was re-released in 2015. Description Aquaman has the Skater's hairpiece in yellow and a light nougat head with black eyes with white pupils, cheek bones, orange eyebrows and with two expressions, serious and angry. He has a muscular orange torso with some scales on it to show its cut against his body with a yellow belt above his hips with the symbol of Atlantis. His backprinting features the back of the belt, the suit's cut on his back, and some more of the scales Aquaman's legs, hips, and hands are green. He wields a golden trident introduced in the Atlantis theme. His appearance is identical to the one in LEGO Batman 2. In some preliminary screenshots from the video game, Aquaman has Draco Malfoy and Bruce Wayne's hairpiece in tan and a different torso which has a muscular print with scales in the same manner of Killer Croc to show its cut against his body with a different yellow belt above his hips with the symbol of Atlantis. Even though he has nougat lines on his face to give it shape in the game are similar to his minifigure, they aren't visible on his character token or on Martian Manhunter's console where he has his preliminary face instead. In LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes, Aquaman can shoot water from his trident, dive underwater, and has super strength. Background Arthur Curry was the son of a lighthouse keeper and his wife who was a banished queen from Atlantis. The Atlantean physiology inherited from his mother granted Arthur super strength and endurance, amazing speed swimming, the ability to breathe under water, and a telepathic connection with undersea life. When the King of Atlantis passed away, Arthur was granted the throne. He vowed to protect both the surface and subterranean worlds as Aquaman. He also met Garth, a youth abandoned at birth and took him as his sidekick Aqualad. The trident he wields, a gift given to him by the Greek god Poseidon, gives him powers such as the abilities to conjure water out of thin air and manipulate it, command the seas, and create tidal waves, whirlpools, and columns of water to stand on, control the weather, unleash blasts of lighting, and turn living things into something else. His rogues gallery includes archenemies Black Manta and Ocean Master. Despite what most people think, Aquaman is a very capable superhero. He is also a founding member of the Justice League, which also includes , Superman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, The Flash, Green Lantern, Cyborg, Zatanna, and Hawkgirl. In LEGO Batman 2 In LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes, Aquaman is a member of the Justice League and is one of the ones being monitored by The Martian Manhunter. He can be unlocked after the player collects 70 Gold Bricks and builds a gold door. He costs 100,000 studs on the portable version. The LEGO Movie In The LEGO Movie, Aquaman can be seen near the end of the film with the other DC Superheroes such as Superman, Wonder Woman, The Flash and Green Lantern. The LEGO Movie 2 Both Classic And Jason Momoa appear in the The LEGO Movie 2. Notes * Ironically, Aquaman is unable to swim in certain waters of Gotham City. * When Aquaman makes his cameo on one of Martian Manhunter's consoles, the area he is in is identical to a part of the level "Asylum Assignment" where Killer Croc is in the same spot blocking Robin's way. * Strangely, he does not appear with the rest of the Justice League in the LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham trailer. * His physical variant is based on his New 52 appearance. * He does not appear in LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League vs Bizarro League. * In LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Aquaman: Rage of Atlantis, Aquaman is the main focus. * In The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part, Jason Momoa reprised his role from the DCEU. Gallery of Variants Minifigure Video Game Variants |img3 = DCEUAquamanDCSuperVillains.png |txt3 =Movie |img4=AquamanGladDCSuperVillains.png |txt4=Gladiator |img5= |txt5=Systarian |img6= |txt6=Movie }} Appearances * 71237 DC Aquaman Fun Pack (New 52) * 76000 Arctic Batman vs. Mr. Freeze: Aquaman on Ice (New 52) * 76027 Black Manta Deep Sea Strike (New 52) * 76085 Battle of Atlantis (Justice League) * 75996 Aquaman and Storm (Cartoon Show) * 76095 Black Manta Strike (Movie) * 76116 Batman Batsub and the Underwater Clash (Rebirth) * 71026 DC Comics Series (Harpoon Hand) Other Physical Appearances * 41600 Aquaman Video Game Appearances * LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes * LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham * LEGO Dimensions * LEGO DC Super-Villains * The LEGO Movie 2 Videogame Movie Appearances * The LEGO Movie (cameo) * LEGO Batman: The Movie - DC Super Heroes Unite * LEGO DC Comics: Batman Be-Leaguered * LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Attack of the Legion of Doom! (cameo) * LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Cosmic Clash (cameo) * The LEGO Batman Movie''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aBJyp2LFHgk * ''LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: The Flash * LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Aquaman: Rage of Atlantis * The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part LEGO.com description Gallery Back printing of Aquaman.jpg|His back printing Aquaman.jpg|His LEGO Dimensions Figure Aqua man lego.jpg|Aquaman in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes bandicam 2012-06-15 11-55-36-645.jpg|Blasting Water aquaman638.jpeg|Preliminary LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes variant Man_of_aqua.png|CGI THAT ISH AWESHOME.png|Aquaman as seen in The LEGO Movie Lego-dc-gang-did-lego-batman-3-just-tease-a-dc-marvel-crossover.png Oie JpAlPr2KPTLQ.jpg Justice League Anniversary Party (The LEGO Batman Movie).png The_LEGO_Batman_Movie_Justice_League.jpg|Aquaman as seen in The LEGO Batman Movie with Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, The Flash, Cyborg and Green Arrow Aquaman LEGO Dimensions.PNG|Aquaman's video game appearance in LEGO Dimensions Rage_of_Atlantis_Screenshot.jpg Aquaman_2018_Film.jpeg 32605293688 d0de02b418.jpg|Aquaman in The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part Aquaman12.png|Aquaman in The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part Images-1551286071.jpg|Aquaman in The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part Be5b60c5c3c818d81a6a5880a52b476f.jpg|Aquaman in a Justice League poster Justice-league-movie-lego-poster.jpg|Aquaman in a Justice League poster JLPoster.jpg|Aquaman in a Justice League poster Aquaman_LEGO.jpg|LEGO Aquaman poster Dwjw_EvU0AAiQjl.jpg|Promotional poster for the Aquaman DLC in LEGO DC Super-Villains 1ebc61575e463520b82c1fcf7f7df20f.jpg|Promotional poster for the Aquaman DLC in LEGO DC Super-Villains 41UubMWrC5L.jpg Aquaman--lego-dc-super-villains-0.58 thumb.jpg 90sAquaman.PNG References Category:Minifigures introduced in 2013 Category:DC Universe Minifigures Category:Super Heroes Minifigures Category:The LEGO Movie Minifigures Category:LEGO Dimensions Minifigures Category:The LEGO Batman Movie minifigures Category:Minifigures first introduced in Video Games Category:The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part Minifigures